You Matter to Me
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: Like the title, I think its actually good. Ahem, okay.  Sasuke watched as the new girl came in, and hoped that when Ino came back, she wouldn t end up in trouble with Karin.


**A little kid fic, please enjoy and read bottom.**

**Naruto and other characters are not mine, only plot.**

* * *

Sasuke waited as the teacher talked outside, sure he could be talking, but when you`re in first grade, the teacher hears all. Which, can lead to bad things, like no nap time. (Poor Sasuke with no nap time XD Too kawaii) Mrs. Nara had gone outside to talk to Tsunade about something, and all the kids are wondering what they are talking about, someone close to the door thought she heard about a new student. Sasuke personally wouldn`t mind having a new student, but he would prefer a boy, girls had cooties and they always clung to him.

The door opened, and was saying thank you to Miss Tsunade for whatever it was; the whole class turned to their teacher, and they were greated with a blob of little pink hair. _Great another cootie clinging girl. _Sasuke kept watching as she shyed away from everyone and stayed very close to . She got up to the front of the room, and kept herself partway hidden, but no one turned away from the pink hair, green eye girl. Personally Sasuke thought she was pretty cute, but he knew she would probably be bullied for being new and having different colored hair.

"Alright class, this is Sakura Haruno, she`s new here and I expect all of you to be nice to her. Why don`t you say something about yourself Sakura?" He watched as she moved so you could see more of her, but she seemed to want to not show more of herself.

"I-I-I like pink and green, and I moved from Suna." Sasuke really did think she was cute, she seemed shy, but also like she could be someone you could rely on.

"Teacher can Sakura sit next to me?" Sasuke looked over to see Karin raising her hand, that would definetly be bad, Karin was always on Sasuke, and Sakura would definetly end up in trouble. He whispered over to Naruto, his best friend, and told him something daring.

"No! Teacher I want Sakura-chan to sit next to me!"

"Well, I suppose since you have an open seat, she may sit next to you Naruto." Karin glared at the blonde boy, but Mrs. Nara probably just wanted Naruto to shut up before he caused anything, and would just let the girl sit next to him. Sakura walked over to her seat, smile a little at Naruto, and Sasuke, before she looked back at Mrs. Nara talking about adding one digit numbers.

~Sakura.

I watched as the teacher talked about math, always my worse subject, but mommy and daddy said I had to be good and pay attention. The boy next to me was fidgety, he seemed ready to talk and explode with energy, but evertime he made a noise fidgeting, the teacher would look and he would stop for a few minutes. I wanted to sit next to the girl who yelled first, boys had cooties sometimes, but I guess I would have to live.

Mrs. Nara kept teaching for a little bit more, I liked her more then my old teacher, she was an old grouch. Finally it was reccess and I was hoping that I could talk to the girl and be friends with her, she seemed to have alot of friends with all the girls looking at her.

Mrs. Nara lead us outside, and I was quick to walk over to the girl and try to be her friend.

"Hi my names Sak-"

"Pinky, listen hear, you can sit by Sasuke, but don`t you dear talk to him gots it?" I thought she was nice, but all of her friends around her nodded in agreement, and I was embarassed. I didn`t even know who this Sasuke is. Maybe the kid by me? Or maybe the other one, next to him. Either way they all turned around and I suddenly would rather be back in Suna with my old friends then with no one.

Recess finally ended and I was happy after all I did was sit on the sidewalk and no one even seemed to notice me at all. Even Mrs. Nara was busy with three little kids on the playground, one of them was the guy that sits next to me.

When we got in everyone sat back down at their tables and I could feel the looks coming from the meanie girl and all her little cronies.

"Alright kids, it`s time to color and take a breather before nap time." I grabbed my blank piece of paper and began drawing with the few crayons I had on me.

~Sasuke.

I hated the fact that Sakura was left all alone at recess, but I couldn`t just go over and talk to her, especially after Karin just talked to her; it would lead to a ton of problems for Sakura. I watched as she colored with her few crayons, it looked like a princess, but without all the colors, it was starting to all mesh into a blob. The dobe couldn`t even color a circle, so I wasn`t surpised to see all sqiggly lines.

"Hey, Sakura do you want to use some of my crayons?"

"Huh, uh no there yours." I was sad she didn`t want to, but instead I moved over to her side and made sure she knew it was alright, mommy always told me to be nice to girls.

"No use them Sakura, your princess looks funny." She looked at me for a second, but then she slowly reached over and grabbed one for her to use, and started to color in the girl`s hair.

"What are you drawing, uhm?"

"Sasuke." I saw her freeze up.

"Ah, well nice to meet you Sasuke." She whispered and I was sadden she was that scared of Karin, but tomorrow Ino would be back, and I have a feeling that`ll have Sakura less scared of Karin.

"Mhm, you should finish that drawing it`s almost naptime."

~Next day.

All the kids put their things in their cubbies, and Ino was walking over to Sakura, wondering when they had gotten a new girl.

"Hi, I`m Ino, what`s your name, when`d ya get her, how old are ya, where`s ya come from?" Sakura seemed suprised, but was glad that someone was actually nice to her who is a girl, sure Sasuke was nice, but after school yesterday, Karin and her cronies decided to talk to Sakura again.

"Uhm Sakura and yesterday, five, fro-"

"Oh that`s cool, so how`d you like school?" _She sure likes talking._

"It was fine, but this girl-"

"Oh Karin yeah, don`t worry she`s always like that, but don`t worry as me as your best friend you got nothing to worry about." _Best friend? _Sakura had friends back in Suna, but never a best friend; it made her happy and she smile back at Ino.

"Well then Ino, I do have nothing to worry about." Ino smiled back, and soon the two girls were chatting about which barbie is the best.

Sasuke watched from a distance and was happy that Ino and Sakura are close now, so that way he doesn`t have to worry about Karin.

~Later.

Sasuke was walking home, he only had to walk a little and meet his brother at the junior high school, but when he was walking he saw something pink under a tree. _Sakura? _He walked closer unnoticed and was upset to hear her crying and sobbing loudly.

"What`s wrong Sakura?" She kept sobbing and Sasuke was upset, he had to be to his brother soon.

"Come on Sakura what`s wrong?" She finally looked up and he was greeted with glossy emerald orbs. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and finally answered Sasuke.

"Karin, a-a-nd her friends were making fun of me."

"Where was Ino?"

"Her mommy picked her up." Sasuke sat down next to her and tried to comfort her.

"Well, don`t believe them Sakura, they sure don`t have anything worth wild." He saw her smile at little, and giggle at how he sounded so silly.

"You`re funny Sasuke." He blushed at the compliment and turned away.

"Hey ugly I thought I told you to stay away from Sasuke." Sasuke and Sakura both looked up to see Karin and her cronies, glaring at Sakura.

"Sasuke why are you with her, she`s so ugly look at her weird pink hair, and her huge forehead! You could live on it because it`s so big!" Sasuke got up, and stood infront of Karin.

"Yeah well at least she doesn`t make me puke when I see her or have cooties that I could live on!" (Little kid burn XD) Karin took at step back and Sakura smiled at how he stood up for her.

"Sasuk-"

"Leave Karin and don`t ever talk bad about Sakura again!" Sasuke threatened at Karin and watched as she backed up and turned away and stomped off.

"Sasuke you didn`t have to do that." He turned to Sakura, smiled at her, and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

"See ya tomorrow Sakura." He turned away blushing as Sakura was too.

"Y-y-y-yeah bye Sasuke." She waved and he smiled as her ran around the corner to find his brother walking towards him.

"You were running late, so I decided to come get you. You okay, you look kind of red."

"Yeah I`m fine Itachi." _Sure Sasuke, I saw what you did, you two will end up together._

_

* * *

_

**Aw, I wanted to do a little kid fic, and this is what came out, personally there was no plot, but I think its cute. Review, fav, watch, read other stories, vote on profile, and all that please. Thank you.**

**~chao.**


End file.
